


Living Nightmare

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Living Nightmare

"Wake up! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

  
You hear someone call out, and you jolt from your tossing and turning. Finally you're pulled away from the jeers and shunning of your former, so-called friends. Unfortunately, you realize, you're out of one dream and into another. Cisza was the one who woke you up, and he'd never do that or ever talk to you for that matter. Still, he's standing there expectantly, and you really don't know what he wants. You mumble a nearly silent thanks, as if the tables have turned and you've lost your voice instead of him.

"You're welcome. I stumbled across your hiding place and you looked so sad. I couldn't help but intervene."

You stare him down. You're not sure if you like this Cisza. He's much more chipper than the one you've grown accustomed to, the silent killer with the icy stare. The one who tried his hardest to take you down when you attacked your sister. This Cisza, this dream Cisza (Dreama if you will), his eyes are too bright, he's too eager to help, too caring--not to say that the original flavor Cisza isn't caring, but you also know that he holds grudges something fierce. 

Dreama tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

You shake your head. "No. I just." Your words come out stilted. "I came here to be alone. I thank you for waking me up, but you can go now."

"Alone? Oh." Suddenly his expression saddens. "I was kind of hoping she'd be here with you."

Your breath catches in your throat. She? You hated to ask who, you kind of already knew.

"Momo said Squirrel had come to see you. I haven't seen her in a while. Not that I don't mind the alone time." Finally at least one thing that came out of his mouth sounded Cisza-like, but then he looked at you pleadingly. "Do you know where she is at least?"

The little cave in waterfall seems a lot smaller all of a sudden. _You_ feel a lot smaller all of a sudden. Your eyes start to burn as you feel tears bubbling up. Still he stands there expectantly, and you can't bear to lie to this boy with the puppy dog eyes.

"She's dead." You whisper, but he didn't quite seem to catch it, his eyebrows raise in disbelief. So you repeat it again, louder, much louder. "She's dead! She's dead, and I killed her!"

Before you can even register what's happening, you've lost your breath as you're slammed into the ground. Cisza was taller and stronger than you, maybe even faster than you on a good day; He'd caught you by the throat and knocked you down, the world around you going black, not that you were passing out or anything. Still, he had a pretty good grip, and you realized this was it, you were going to die here. You refused however, whatever little drop of self preservation you had left causing your hands to reach out to try and loosen his. They sting though, you're in so much pain, you wonder if this is Karmic Retribution, though Momo would have been the one you'd think to have it. You've almost all but forgotten this is a dream though, and logic doesn't necessarily have to apply here after all. Especially when you're suddenly falling. Why were you falling?

Having unlatched yourself from Cis- Dreama's grip, you've found yourself plummeting through darkness, the ground beneath you having crumbled under your weight. The weight of your sins. Still, you find yourself relieved that you got away. Away from those cold unfeeling eyes, and cold hands, even though you were feeling kind of warm. No, not just warm, hot. You were burning like a star falling through the sky. Even moreso when you noticed the orbit of knives surrounding you. A scream dared to bubble up in your throat and you let it loose.

"She loved you!" Dreama's voice booms, though you can't seem to locate him. It's strong, and emotional, and it tears through you like a knife. Or maybe that really was a knife. It sliced through your skin like craft paper.

"She cared about you!" Shnk!

"She gave everything she had for you, and you kill her?!" Schkt!

"Guess that shows how much you truly loved her!"

The remaining knives swivel around before plunging themselves deep into your person, into your soul, that you no longer have.

You cry, gnash your teeth, and wail, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I'm so SO SORRY!"

You jolt awake once more as you hit the ground. You're back in the cave, and you let out a whimper. You're hot. You're so, so very hot, and your arms are burning. You sit up, but almost loose consciousness again, you're so dizzy. You take a look at your arms, and they're puffy. Infected. You have a fever. Something lands in your lap, and it's a towel. It's very damp, and very warm, but maybe you caused that. Taking a glance to the side, you see Momo laying on the ground next to you, asleep, a small bucket of water next to her. She never left? Had she been taking care of you?

You hear a vibration, and see her phone tossed about. Still groggy, but curious, you pick it up to see who could be messaging her. Cisza.

**Momo:** Hey, say I'm at Waterfall with a fever. What do?

**Cisza:** Are you ok? Do you need me to come get you?

**Momo:** No, no, asking for a friend.

**Cisza:** You'd need medicine is "what do" but without it, just try and keep them cool? But not too cold. Chills wont be good either.

**Momo:** Ok, you're the doctor.

**Cisza:** Hey is your friend ok?

**Cisza:** Are you ok?

**Cisza:** Momo, where'd you go?

**Cisza:** Forget it. Whatever.  <3

**Cisza:** Tell Sarah to feel better.

Momo had been trying to keep Cisza off your case. She still called you friend, though maybe not to your face. It baffled you that Cisza would even care about your well being however, and that filled you with confusion. Still, he did leave you some bandaids. Kind of. You sigh, reaching over the sleeping girl, grabbing the box of bandaids. Scoffing at the box of colorful hearts, you begin to decorate yourself, the pain and fever seeming to subside as you do. You only manage about half on each arm, and before you know it, you're drifting back off to sleep. You receive a smack on the back of the neck maybe once, but otherwise your dreams remain peaceful, and for the first time in a while, you have a truly, soothing rest.


End file.
